


Blue Mornings

by lovely_clouds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_clouds/pseuds/lovely_clouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy modern/domestic au where they have been dating and live together for some time now. Its set in the morning and it's just pure fluff. Might add more drabbles to this story, i don’t know yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Mornings

Clarke opens her eyes to the best sight in the morning. Bellamy lying asleep next to her shirtless and just oh so beautiful. Soft morning blue light comes through the window, as the sun isn’t up yet. She rolls over from Bellamy to stretch as she’s laying in bed, not wanting to hit him. As she rolls to the other side where her phone is and checks her phone, she feels his stubble as he kisses her back.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Clarke says letting out a little laugh as she rolls over and cups his face, kissing him.

“Mmh, good morning, Clarke.” he says his voice low from having just woken up. After Clarke fully turned around to face him, he wraps his arm around her waist.

“How did I get so lucky to wake up to your face everyday.” Clarke says, lightly stroking his cheek.

“Oh shut up, Princess, I’m so much more lucky to see your amazingly beautiful face _and_ body everyday.” Bellamy says, and he starts mindlessly drawing shapes into her back.

“Did you really try to one up me blake?” She says, laughing. She pulls Bellamy’s face closer to hers and kisses him on the lips, tenderly and soft first then it progresses into something a little more pg-13. Soon Clarke is laying on top of him, her legs on the sides of him. She has her fingers tangled in his hair when her stomach lets out a small growl.

“Ugh, I can’t believe my own body’s a mood killer. Well, babe, looks like we’re gonna have to resume this after breakfast.” Clarke says, making a trail of kisses down his neck. “You’re not making it easy, griffin.” Bellamy says, his voice slightly lower. Clarke looks up and gives him a small smile before she gets up to the kitchen. When Clarke gets up, she's dressed in just a tank top and a pair of boyshorts.

“Such a nice view.” Bellamy says,, smirking. Clarke does a little wiggle to tease him and walks out of the room.

She decides to make pancakes with blueberries in them, a favorite of hers. As she starts preparing the batter she sees Bellamy come out of the room with his pajama pants hanging low on his hips and his hair very messy, thanks to Clarke. He walks over to clarke and pops a blueberry from the box onto his lips and sucks on it to tease Clarke. She kisses him to get the blueberry and give him a taste of his own medicine when he grabs her by the hips and lifts her up. She lets out a small surprised gasp and wraps her arms around his neck. Bellamy sets her on the counter, goes back to kissing her, his hands placed on either side of her.

They spend a couple minutes just kissing until Clarke breaks the kiss to say, “I love you so fucking much, Bellamy.” and puts her lips back on his. Bellamy tells her how much he loves her by returning the kiss with more force. Soon it turns to a full out makeout session and Clarke forgets about her actual hunger for her her present hunger for Bellamy Blake. After a short while though, Clarke remembers that she put the stove on low heat for the pancakes and has to separate herself from him.

“Mh, mm, Bellamy I have to make myself some food, I'm hungry.” Clarke says, giving him a small pouty face before jumping off the counter. She walks back to the bowl with the batter ready and starts pouring it onto the pan over the stove. Bellamy comes behind Clarke and whispers so close to his ear that she’s almost ready to drag that boy to the bedroom, but her hunger outweighs her lust, this one time.

“I’m gonna go take a nice hot shower, I hope if you finish up here you can join me?” Bellamy says, slightly raising his eyebrow, then pulling away. Clarke turns to look at him and winks, “I hope you don’t have to much fun without me.” She says, focusing back on the task in front of her. As she hears the water being turned on, Clarke is filled with so much happiness as she looks out the window and sees the sun rising, bright and yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a note, I don't know if blueberry pancakes are actually Clarke's favorite, I just decided to put that. I hope you enjoyed it! Any criticism is welcome! xx


End file.
